the lovely alliance
by chibi-asakiku-fan
Summary: um...my first story about my favorite couple i hope you like it and i think that you will be able to understand from the story


One morning Japan was listening to one of his favourite songs sung by his idol miku-chan, the song was called Romeo and Cinderella he enjoyed that song so much mostly because it reminded him of his forbidden secret love. He then suddenly started crying but he was interrupted by someone who was standing at the door holding flowers, Japan then wiped his tears and opened the door he was very surprise

Surprised to find his love standing there holding flowers those flowers weren't normal flowers they were the flowers that Japan loved the most chrysanthemum

"D-Don't misunderstand anything ….I-I just happened to see this flowers and just happened to walk past your house so um….uh…..um…."England blushed even more and muttered softly "I-I….anyway….happy birthday or whatever you wish ….."After hearing those words Japan blushed and stood there silently looking at the British man, days later they decided to form an alliance together despite the fact that they were enemies the two island nations got along very well much to the others dismay they all tried to stop there alliance and were jealous especially America and Greece, so one day at a world meeting America decided to take the first action to change England's seating position so that his seat is really far from Japan's. England was not pleased about that but America was the host so he could say nothing for now Greece was secretly happy inside and due to the seating arrangement change, he is now sitting beside Japan which made him happier as he had to sit beside turkey before, during the whole meeting England couldn't keep his eyes off Japan, the Asian man kept blushing while knowing that the British man was looking at him, America felt so jealous at that moment. America soon stood up and asked "Say Japan, I've left my logbook somewhere in the basement, could you go get it for me, pretty please~?" Japan nodded and stood up "I'll be back shortly" He was about to head out when England suddenly stood up and said "Hey, why does Japan have to get it for you, can't you get it yourself?" "Well, I'm the host after all, and I have to stay here so" America came up with an excuse. "I guess I'll come along too, Japan" England said. "Stop, I don't think that getting something needs two person to do it, so please sit down while Japan gets it" America said, totally abusing s title as 'host'. "Stupid America" England muttered under s breath as he sat down. "I'll be right back" Japan muttered, walking out of the room with a hint of disappointment on s face. England then noticed with that look he suddenly stood up and followed him, and the results were making America and Greece really angry. "Just let them be" Germany commented "it's their choice «reluctantly, America continued the meeting. "Japan, I figured that you would get lost or something so I should come along!" England called out to Japan. Japan turned around, surprised. With a small smile, he nodded and muttered so softly under s breath that England could not hear "Thank you" Turning up to England, he said "I see, let's get on with it then". The two of them started heading to the they were looking for the logbook,"hey Japan" said England "do you love someone..." Japan was surprised at the sudden question and asked, blushing slightly "W-Why are you asking me that, Mr. England?" England blushed and said "b-because I-I l-l-l-love y-you" Japan blushed even more "M-M-Mr. England I-I don't know what to say England then said "do you love me" "I-I" Japan stammered for a moment but soon got serious and said "I do but, I never would have expected that you would feel the same way" He looked down to the floor, blushing. England suddenly kissed the Asian nation Japan was shocked for a moment, but soon settled down and kissed m back, blushing deeply. Suddenly, the door opened and the kiss was seen by France, who was told to check on them. "Oho~ seems like big brother saw something interesting~" The two nations broke off from the kiss, blushing as red as a tomato. "What are you doing you frog" said England who was as red as a tomato, "Well, America told me to check on the two of you so big brother came in and saw it So it seems that you're finally being honest aren't you~?" France said playfully. "France-san what are you talking about?" said Japan who was blushing France walked over and said "You know England here, he's always so dishonest that he wouldn't admit that he loves someone~ Big Brother was going to give the two of you a push but it seems that I don't need to now~"t-thank you b-big brother..." said England blushing, France gave a chuckle and patted England's head slightly "You would be really cute if you are always this honest~". He retracted s hand and continued "Anyway, America is really bothered about the two of you getting along it seems, but I think that it's really obvious based on s actions". England said "I know even Greece isn't pleased…." "Yes, even though he does not show it directly, there's t s air around him that showed that" France said "All I can say is, good luck~ and I'm sure that there's no logbook in here, I spotted it in America's bag as I was walking past him just now" "ありがとう"said Japan while smiling.

France nodded with a smile and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone once again. England turned to Japan and asked "S-Say….Japan? H-How….about running off somewhere else instead….of going back to the meeting? I-It'll…be….like….a-a date"

Japan nodded his head while so the two of them went into a date and started a relationship together much to America's and Greece's dismay and 1year later England proposed to Japan and they got married and they had a cute little baby named

"Asakiku"


End file.
